


Las cosas que echaremos de menos

by Kiriahtan



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: (Semi) Post-Canon, Character Study, Fiesta de Celebración, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Kiriahtan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pero Hermann Gottlieb no le estaba preguntando a Newton si conocía los riesgos de los kaiju: le estaba preguntando si sentía que algo le faltaba ahora en el pecho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las cosas que echaremos de menos

Newton estaba sentado en la mesa de disecciones cuando Hermann entró en el laboratorio.

Había sabido que lo encontraría allí. De alguna forma lo había sabido. Arriba, en el resto de la base, seguían los festejos: el reloj de la guerra se había detenido por fin y la amenaza había acabado para siempre. Todos estaban arriba, bebiendo y riendo, exultantes. Incluso él mismo no había dejado de sonreír en todo el día y toda la noche. Toda la tensión contenida, todo el aliento que la Humanidad había mantenido, por fin se había soltado. La brecha se había derrumbado. Habían sobrevivido. Contra todo pronóstico habían vencido.

En algún momento se había dado cuenta de que Newton había desaparecido de la celebración. Le bastó una simple mirada a su alrededor para confirmarlo: no estaba allí.

En cambio lo encontró en el laboratorio, sentado en el borde de su mesa, mirándose las manos (mirándose los brazos tatuados), rodeado de los tanques y las pizarras que ya guardaban solo el recuerdo de la amenaza que casi los había destruido.

—¿Echas de menos a los kaiju? —preguntó, con voz clara, mientras arrastraba su bastón hasta la mesa, para mirarle.

—¿Eh? —ese zoquete ni se había dado cuenta de que había alguien más en el laboratorio y le miró con asombro. Como si no se le hubiese podido ocurrir que alguien pudiese aparecer por allí. Era lógico: todos estaban de brindis arriba.

Pero el caso era que ahí estaba.

—¡No, claro que no! —Newton sacudió la cabeza, irguiendo la espalda que había tenido los hombros demasiado cargados hacia adelante mientras estaba solo. Agitó una mano—. ¡Qué tontería, Hermann! Claro que no los echo de menos. Solo los estudio, ¿recuerdas? Sé que han estado a punto de invadir nuestro planeta, lo hemos visto —le recordó.

Ese argumento era irrefutable. Pero no era eso lo que estaba preguntando.

Hermann Gottlieb no le estaba preguntando a Newton Geiszler si conocía los riesgos de los kaiju. Le estaba preguntando si sentía que algo le faltaba ahora en el pecho.

Le sostuvo la mirada, alzando las cejas, aún con una mano prieta en el bastón. Había llegado a su altura, frente a él y frente a la mesa. Newton no pudo sostenérsela demasiado rato en aquella ocasión.

Había notado su ausencia en la fiesta de celebración, había sabido dónde ir a buscarle. Aunque eso no era difícil: por muy extrovertido que Newton pareciese ambos tenían el mismo refugio. Ese laboratorio. Esa cripta.

—Lo sabes —aceptó, hablando de nuevo dado que, al parecer, Newton no iba a hacerlo por muy bien que se le diese—. Pero aun así te entristece.

Lo sabía. Newton no podía ocultárselo.

Lo sabía porque le conocía muy bien, después de siete años discutiendo y tres años de correspondencia.

Lo sabía porque la deriva los había llevado a la misma orilla.

Había sido la noche anterior pero Hermann aún lo notaba. Y estaba seguro de que Newton también aunque ahora estuviese eludiéndolo convenientemente. No había necesitado mirar a su alrededor para comprobar antes que no estaba. Y no necesitaba una respuesta para saber qué era lo que sentía ahora, aunque no lo comprendiese porque no era un sentimiento que le perteneciese.

—Sí —dijo por fin Newton. Su cuerpo suspiró, físicamente, pese a que no lo hicieron sus pulmones.

—¿Cómo? —sabía que Newton se sentía así pero aún le costaba entenderlo. Sabía perfectamente lo que eran, lo que habían hecho, lo que habrían hecho de no haber sido detenidos.

—Oh, vamos, tío... No pretendo que no los hubiésemos derrotado, ¿vale? —saltó de pronto el biólogo. Hermann apretó los labios, pillado in fragantti. Claro que no pensaba eso pero... Era difícil evitar que la idea se colase—. Mira, sé que hemos hecho lo correcto. Yo he ayudado, ¿recuerdas? —hizo una pausa, pretendiendo que se sintiese avergonzado por haberlo ofendido pero no estaba ofendido de verdad por lo que Hermann lo dejó correr, esperando a que continuase.

Al final lo hizo.

Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua al fin y al cabo.

—Es solo que... Eran impresionantes, ¿sabes? Me da igual que ninguno lo entendáis —aún se le hacía raro acostumbrar la lengua al pasado. De pronto sus investigaciones habían pasado de ser un campo pionero a ser arqueología. Aunque continuasen siendo importantes. La mayoría ahí arriba decían que ambos recibirían el premio Nobel ese año en sus respectivos campos por todos sus descubrimientos y lo que éstos habían permitido. Pero era un Nobel póstumo, para los kaiju al menos aunque siguiesen existiendo. En otra dimensión—. Aún nos queda mucho que saber, Hermann —continuó Newton, su voz alzándose con entusiasmo—. No hemos hecho si no arañar la superficie. ¿Cuántas cosas más podríamos haber descubierto?

Por eso había bajado allí en mitad del día de la victoria.

—Incluso cuando Otachi estuvo a punto de cogerme... —la voz de Newton tembló al final de la frase—, estaba aterrorizado pero... Era lo que siempre había querido. Siempre había querido ver un kaiju de cerca y... Era aterrador. Pero también era alucinante. Era impresionante. Y hermoso. Y espectacular.

Y aterrador. Tembló por dentro. La voz de Newton evidenciaba el terror y la fascinación, como un eco a los propios sentimientos que Hermann no sentía pero intuía en una parte de él.

Hermann se giró, apoyándose contra la mesa a su lado. Estaban rodeados de tanques de líquido de conservación amarillento donde flotaban vísceras y órganos de kaiju. La mayoría seguían vivos. Newton podría seguir con sus investigaciones. Probablemente podría seguir investigando y descubriendo nuevos datos sobre los kaiju durante toda su vida.

—Yo también lo voy a echar de menos —confesó.

Y esta vez se ganó una mirada de asombro de Newton. _Mein Gott_ , ¿cómo de concentrado estaba ese hombre como para no notarlo? La deriva era una vía en dos direcciones y Hermann estaba seguro de que si él notaba la reverberación de Newton en su pecho, Newton sentiría la suya por muy a vergonzante que pudiera ser esa idea en principio.

—¿Tú? —preguntó Newton, incrédulo, haciéndolo peor.

Hermann suspiró, de verdad.

—Sí, yo —respondió drásticamente, pidiendo con su tono que hiciese el favor de no interrumpirle. Tomando un poco de aire a continuación—. Lo voy a echar de menos. Esta base, este laboratorio, mis pizarras… los jeager... todo —explicó. Aquello había sido parte de su vida durante diez años.

Sus números aún estaban escritos en tiza sobre negro. Ahí estaba la ecuación que marcaba invariablemente el triple evento. Al final había tenido razón. Había estado ateradoramente en lo cierto y aun así habían ganado.

—Vaya... Lo siento, tío —la voz de Newton sonó baja a su lado. Ahora sí lo estaba notando, se dio cuenta Hermann.

—Sí. Yo también por ti —dijo, en voz baja, sin extenderse.

Pero se quedó ahí, a su lado. Podría haberse intentado subir a la mesa, a modo de despedida saltándose incluso sus protocolos, de no haber sido por su pierna herida. Mejor no tentar a la suerte.

No tardó en sentir el cuerpo de Newton apoyado contra el suyo. Gracias a la mesa era más alto que él en aquella ocasión pero la diferencia no fue problema. Hermann apretó la mano de Newton, sobre la pierna de éste. No importaba en qué momento la había apoyado encima.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, contemplando los tanques y las pizarras. No hacía falta decir nada.

Los monstruos con los que Newton había soñado en su infancia, los que le habían hecho querer ser biólogo para imaginar cómo serían, se habían ido. La primera especie alienígena con la que el ser humano había tenido contacto en toda su Historia y que había intentado apoderarse de su planeta, exterminándolos. Los monstruos que habían cumplido todos los sueños de Newton, que llevaba sobre la piel tatuados, se habían marchado para siempre.

Y los jeager se convertirían en piezas de museo. Todo su trabajo había ayudado a salvar el mundo. ¿Qué demonios? ¡Había sido fundamental! Y les haría hinchar el pecho de orgullo el próximo 10 de diciembre.

Y (pero) la Humanidad volvía a estar sola en el mundo.

Claro que le entristecía.

 

 

(Media hora después ambos regresaron arriba).

**Author's Note:**

> Media hora después ambos regresaron arriba, a la fiesta de victoria. El nuevo mariscal Hansen dio un discurso de homenaje a los caídos y a los supervivientes que han ayudado a cancelar el apocalipsis, Newton se puso ciego a beber, Hermann le miró con reproche beber pero accedió a dar un par de sorbos a una copa de champán para brindar y la noche continuó.
> 
> (Como siempre, especialmente dedicado a Koschei0 por ser un Hermann fabuloso y adorkable~)


End file.
